


雨中飞行

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 天上的德彪流泪，地上的阿让枯萎
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 7





	雨中飞行

“数三下，我们一起说个办法。这主意怎么样？”

“傻逼。”

哈里当作让答应了，大声数数，一、二、三，声音飘得很高。一片叶子落在他头上，两个人同时说话：

哈里说：“拴绳。”

让说：“放血。”

哈里张大了嘴，又闭上，怕牙嗑到墙，他转身，直面维克玛。上次聚餐，组里有人啃烤肋排，把门牙崩掉一半，他深以为戒；半颗牙后来走了。如今很少有人能忍受他，眼前的男人算一个。

维克玛深深、深深叹了口气，手掌捂住眼睛。他说：“你认真的？”

哈里用最小幅度点头，他飘在半空，背抵着天花板。

今天早晨，哈里呻吟着睁开眼睛，惊恐地发现自己并没有睡在床上。不明原因的飘浮让他发自内心地慌张起来。即使要死至少别死在研究所里，本着如此主张，他发挥出可观的反侦察技巧，一路避着人飘到搭档家门前。

“你飞起来了。”让的语调平得像死人的心电图，“竟然有这种事，一定是毒品的副作用。我是真心建议你放血。等你血管里的药都流光，肯定就能回到地上。”

“至少先把我放进去？我也是真心建议你拴绳；楼道太高了，你伸手也够不着我。”

让一愣，把手收回来，而后就这么敞着门往里走去。片刻，他带着一床被子回来，恶声恶气地命令哈里，“接着”，说着把织物甩了出去，像挥出长鞭。哈里忙不迭双手抱住，顺着拉扯的力道，身体一坠，终于能进门了。

他的头刚探进门框就被轻柔而坚定的力量托起来，而后是肩膀，胸腹，姿势像斜立的浮标，太过荒诞、滑稽，哈里自己都忍不住笑出声来。让攥着被单另一角，闻声回过头，赏了他一个古怪的眼神。

让发力扯动，这下哈里的鞋也进入室内了。他努力在门上蹭着，完成了一个高难度动作：利用门框脱掉皮鞋。两只鞋先后坠地，灰尘四散。他躲避着，头向一侧歪斜，以免碰到灯管。

门很快关上，让安静地走回来。哈里仍紧紧抱住被单，它如同窄窄的白色瀑布垂向地面。地上，让重新捡起布料，往里走时表情宛若正要步入猛兽胃中。哈里像个绿色的气球，慢慢跟着飘走。

41分局对面有个小广场，夏天气球商人出没，两手抓着气球，色彩热烈地浮成一大团。以前哈里常从那经过，那些气球没有图案，颜色斑斓纯净。时不时有孩子拉住家长的手，不肯再走。彻底回归单身后他宁肯绕远路上班，为此迟到数次，损失了不少奖金。

但无所谓了，哈里再也不在乎这些。规则在中年拧成绳结，掐住喉头，逐年收紧，令他有了削足适履的感觉，每走一步伤口便血流不止。

人们当然愿意评价他是个本性乐观的人，最艰难的时刻也未曾想到死，此种说法比真相好听一万倍。毕竟现实总悖离期愿：对他来说死亡从一开始就是备选项，有着最高的优先度。

普通人很少有机会死得多么特别，更不要说飞翔，死后通常只是成为数字和档案。平心而论吞枪也不够特殊，最多是在报纸上占一块小版面，寥寥数语写清：有个叫哈里·杜博阿的警探终于不负众望地自杀了，再添点同事感言。前提是到那个时候还有愿意说上两句的同事。会是让吗？

仔细思索，哈里觉得飘着死也不错。他见过孩子脱手的气球，能飞到视线所不及，飞得再高就爆炸，一片片艳丽的尸体落入草丛。他想飞到那么高的地方看一看。寒冷洁净的空气里炸开血肉，没有人能忘记。过几十年他们也会深刻地记得，阴影之深将使商人无处兜售，这城市不会再有人敢直视气球如何爆炸。

“你笑什么？”让问，他像拽一只风筝一样把哈里拽到浴室里，牢牢固定在浴缸底，腾出手来放水。冬日的水非常冰，让的手和哈里的身体一同颤抖，没多久就冻红了。哈里抖得像个疟疾患者，手指不断从浴缸边缘滑开。

水放到浸没胸口时，让关掉龙头。他跪在地上，手捂住脸，额头抵上浴缸，哈里颤抖的幅度再大些就会碰到他。

再抬起头，他的眼角跟指关节一样红。

“清醒了？”

不是询问的语调。话里的疲惫如铅块卡住喉头，哈里一句话说不出，也不敢动作。他沉默着，让的表情渐渐过渡到失望，充血的眼眶回复正常。

哈里低下头去，领带飘在水上，像不怀好意的蛇。让搁上额头的手也是冰冷滑腻的，那只手离开时，在他脖颈旁轻微抽搐，几乎令他下意识仰头，希望被扼住。

药品摄入过量导致幻觉，对现在的他来说已经不算大事。不幸常始于幽微，这符合人的直觉。真正反直觉的是崩毁的过程，并非外力打击使人破碎，毁掉一个人的是内部的共鸣……当水流旋转着消失，它总会带走周围的事物。

上次发作是在旅店的浴室，他洗完脸把水涡看成飞旋的裙摆，水裹挟着眼泪离去，大哭一场后他昏睡在冰冷的地板，错过约定的时间。维克玛要他最起码收敛些，别再搞到这种地步，别让脑子坏到无法区分现实和幻觉。他的思维该用来破案，手应握住笔或枪，本不该有显性的自毁倾向。

为着搭档，让纠结过一阵，没几年他自己也出了问题，身体力行地证明人类大脑实在是极容易坏掉的东西。他再无暇深入思考，只觉得哈里有一点可怜。道德约束起初是大气，后来便成了猛毒。但凡他是个彻头彻尾的血腥杀人狂，或者干脆就好人做到底，也不至于如此痛苦。

他说：“这才一个月。……你又嗑了什么东西啊？”他把吃水后变沉的被单拖出来，甩到地上。今晚可能要披着外套睡了，但他暂时不想考虑这件事。

你飞吧！有一瞬间，让真想这么说，仅此一秒，他想到放弃一直以来支撑他的东西，把它扔到泥里去，拥抱疯狂，向水交出自己。但他从来不能，否则不会这样悲惨。哈里的手迟疑地放到他肩上，这念头就远去了。有时不是人使气球停留在地上，而是正相反。

让想着含在舌底的话，呼了一口气，想着字句冒出打气筒嘴，造出充盈鲜艳的圆。

你飞吧。飞吧，飞吧，飞高些，如你所愿，穿过雨水；穿过死亡。精神的死从来是雨水而非雷电……它一点点吃掉人。


End file.
